


kung fu (of the panda type)

by Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams



Series: A Thousand Lives [7]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dorks in Love, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 17:37:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4531005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams/pseuds/Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>you’re taking up the whole bed can u please move I know you’re not asleep u jerk I will kung fu kick u out of this bed</p>
            </blockquote>





	kung fu (of the panda type)

Eren was very particular about how he slept. He couldn’t sleep on his back or stomach; it was both uncomfortable and made him feel too vulnerable. He had to have some sort of noise going on in the background; the silence was too loud. He had to have at least four different pillows to surround himself with; he had to have at least three blankets; etcetera etcetera. He also liked to curl up in more of a ball than anything else, something that was being made very hard to do with the jerk laying next to him–if that. With the way Jean was taking up all the bed it was a miracle Eren was still on it enough to lay next to him.

“Jean,” he started, teeth gritted.

He received no reply.

A foot pressed against the back of his calves and Eren inched away, nearly hanging off the bed now. “Jean, I know you’re awake.“

Silence.

Eren growled, squirming uncomfortably. He was cold without any more blanket than the tiny little corner he was stubbornly hanging on to and it wasn’t helping his mood any. "I swear to god, Jean–”

The body didn’t move; though there was a snore for added effect.

Eren had had it. “Jean Kirstein!” He snarled, shooting up from the bed to glare down at the lump that was his shitty boyfriend. “If you don’t move the fuck over I will kick you out of the fucking bed, panda style, don’t think I fucking won’t!"

A snort that was almost believable as a snore emitted from the pile of useless flesh before suddenly Eren was yanked down into Jean’s arms. He hissed and swore like a cat that’d just gotten wet, his voice only growing louder as Jean’s chest shook with laughter.

"Jean–”

“Panda style?” Jean gasped, burying his face in his boyfriend’s shoulder as he shook. “As in Kung Fu Panda?"

Eren flushed slightly. He was tired dammit, how could Jean expect witty one-liners from him at this hour? "What of it?”

“Nothing,” he grinned tauntingly, pulling back to steal a kiss. “You’re just adorable, s'all."

Eren found it perfectly reasonable to strangle him for that nonsense.


End file.
